<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel by vagarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379819">angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius'>vagarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition, Alternate Universe - I Come With The Night, Day 5: Play Universe, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigehito knows better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi, Futami Shigehito/Tadano Masato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a3 nsfw week: valentine's edition day 5: play universe</p>
<p>the play universe is "i come with the night"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shigehito's meeting runs late.</p>
<p>The sun's rays stream brightly through the western windows, like a heavenly light over the empty classroom. Shigehito strolls in leisurely, carefully placing a stack of tests onto the desk and his bag onto the ground. Perhaps he can get some grading done, before the sun sets. Something shifts in the corner of his tired eyes, and Shigehito blinks away the glare from the windows to see Tadano slouched at his desk, bathed in white like some sort of angel.</p>
<p>Shigehito knows better, though.</p>
<p>His dress shoes click as he approaches, before he knocks his knuckles against the desktop. "Tadano?"</p>
<p>Tadano blinks up at him, his cheeks flushed pink.</p>
<p>"Do you not feel well?" Shigehito prompts.</p>
<p>Then he hears it, coming from Tadano's phone speaker: the faint moaning, the dry slapping of skin, the occasional wet squelch.</p>
<p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p>
<p>"Did you need something, Sensei?" Tadano asks, his voice remarkably composed. The muscles in his arm shift, and Shigehito belatedly notices the second rasp of skin-on-skin, off rhythm and rawer sounding than the tinny phone speaker. Shigehito scoffs. <em>At least stop when I'm talking to you.</em></p>
<p>"The library committee," Shigehito states. "Have you reconsidered joining? A spot has been empty ever since Nao-kun transferred."</p>
<p>"Sensei…" Tadano murmurs. He turns the volume down on his phone and places it face-down on the desk. He meets Shigehito's eyes. His arm continues to move. "What do you think about me, Futami-sensei?"</p>
<p>"I think you should join library committee."</p>
<p>"And why is that, Sensei?"</p>
<p>"Because you're irresponsible," Shigehito answers. "And you need to learn better."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Tadano breathes. His lips part around a sigh as his cheeks flush darker. His hand seemingly speeds up under the desk, the rasp of skin growing quicker and louder. <em>Is he really getting off to this?</em></p>
<p>"I think it will be beneficial for you to keep busy, too," Shigehito continues. Tadano moans quietly, his eyes briefly falling shut. Shigehito clicks his tongue. "I don't think the empty time is doing you any good."</p>
<p>Tadano chuckles, his eyes fluttering back open. His pupils are wide as he stares at Shigehito, and Shigehito evenly holds his gaze. "Sensei," Tadano mumbles again, then groans as his head falls forward, his free hand shooting under the desk. Shigehito does not think about it.</p>
<p>With another click of his tongue, Shigehito turns on his heel and walks back to his desk. He sits down, and pulls the first exam off the stack. "If you're going to stay here," he says, after a few moments, "at least offer me some assistance."</p>
<p>Tadano stands. "Should I really be looking at other students' exams, Sensei?"</p>
<p>"They're from a different homeroom," Shigehito justifies. "Go wash your hands before pulling up a chair."</p>
<p>"Why would I need to wash my hands, Futami-sensei?"</p>
<p>Shigehito flips over the page. "Do not question your teacher, Tadano."</p>
<p>Tadano snickers. It's the most emotion he's seen from Tadano since April. "That isn't a very Futami-sensei-like thing to say."</p>
<p>"It's quite clear that you bring out the worst in me."</p>
<p>"… Yeah," Tadano agrees.</p>
<p>He pulls up a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>